


Breakdown

by RoyallyJeleanor



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyallyJeleanor/pseuds/RoyallyJeleanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Following King Simon’s death Eleanor is feeling suicidal but Jasper manages to save her combined with Eleanor calling Jasper while having a breakdown so Jasper runs as fast as he can to go and comfort her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> Situation: It’s around 6weeks after King Simon’s death, during which time Eleanor has been partying and drinking etc to try and block out the pain. However she has since gotten tired of that. Jasper is now Liam’s bodyguard and he and Eleanor have barely spoken since Simon’s death.

Reaching for the bottle of wine sat on her bedside table, only to find it empty Eleanor let out a groan before letting it fall through her fingers and onto the floor, not even aware of the loud thud it made. Dropping to sit on her bed she squeezed her eyes shut as she tried desperately to take a deep breath. However, it felt like her lungs were made of lead and the air around her was disappearing. Feeling her head swim she stood up on shaky legs and made her way over to her balcony doors, fumbling with the handle until they finally opened and the cool night air hit her like she had just been slapped.

Stepping outside she leant on the balcony, goose bumps rising across her skin as she shivered, not that even felt the cold. Still struggling to draw in much needed air she felt her head swim.

Throughout all of this however, the agonising pain in her chest and head continued. Clutching her head furiously she felt the burn of hot tears forming in her eyes for what felt like the thousandth time that week.

She didn’t know what to do anymore; she didn’t know how to cope with the pain that consumed her, tearing her open from the inside. When she had found out her father had died it had felt like her heart had cracked open. At first she had tried her best to patch it up herself, putting on a brave face and using alcohol, partying and drugs to numb the pain she felt, trying to portray the image of the wild, careless princess to the press just as they were expecting. However, one day the bandages she had wrapped around her broken heart had fallen away and the pain had roared back to life twice as powerful, and this time there was nothing she could do to numb it. Instead it was breaking her.

Now she felt hopeless, lonely and scared, not knowing what to do to try and hold back her tide of emotions.

Wiping the tears from her face hastily she glanced down from the London skyline to the palace grounds below her, the tiled path winding around the lush greens gardens. As she did so she found herself thinking of how she could end her pain now, the fall from her window just far enough to allow her to hit the ground with sufficient force to end everything. To allow her emotions to finally be numbed.

Shocked at herself Eleanor pushed herself away from the edge forcefully, shaking her head to try and dispel her horrible thought. Never before had she considered this before and she couldn’t believe that she was considering it now. As panicked shaking began racking her body she felt nausea wash over her as her head spun again.

Without even thinking about what she was doing she fumbled in her pocket for her phone, instinctively dialling Jasper’s number.

‘Princess?’ Jasper asked in a confused, hoarse voice when he picked up the phone. Immediately Eleanor recognised his tone of voice and it was only then that she realised it was the middle of the night and that she had clearly woken him up.

‘I, erm-‘ Eleanor stuttered, suddenly realising she didn’t know why she had rung him. It had just been instinct.

Bolting up right in bed Jasper felt panic rise through his body. Something was clearly wrong. ‘Eleanor? Where are you?’ he asked urgently.

‘Balcony,’ Eleanor eventually managed to stammer, the tears falling again.

Rushing to get dressed as quickly as he could while keeping the phone pressed to his ear Jasper tried to calm his now frantic breathing, Eleanor’s pain evident in her voice. He and Eleanor had barely spoken in weeks, so for her to be ringing him now in the middle of the night there must be something wrong.

As he closed the door to his room and began making his way down the corridor out of the staff quarters her words suddenly sank in and he froze. ‘Why are you on the balcony?’ he asked carefully, fearing for the answer.

‘I needed air,’ Eleanor told him, trying to speak past the lump in her throat, ‘and now I, I keep thinking about-.’

Filled with a new sense of urgency Jasper began sprinting towards her room, images of her lying in a coffin filling his head and making his heart lurch. ‘Don’t move,’ he told Eleanor breathlessly, ‘I’m coming.’

‘Hurry,’ Eleanor managed to whisper before the phone dropped out of her limp fingers, her body slumping against the ledge again as if the life had been sucked out of her. Blood was rushing through her head, the noise unbearable, and she felt herself wrap her arms around her chest, as if trying to hold herself together.

Hearing the sound of her phone clattering against the floor Jasper tasted bile in his mouth, having to swallow forcefully to stop vomit following. She couldn’t do it. He wouldn’t be able to live if she killed herself. Although Eleanor now hated him there was a tiny bud of hope inside him that one day she might forgive him, that he would be able to hold her again, touch her again and if she did this then he would never get the chance. He needed that hope to keep him sane.

Gripping his phone tightly he continued running through the corridors, annoyed when he encountered a corner and had to slow down. Adrenaline roared through him, keeping him going even as his legs burned.

Bursting through her bedrooms doors he ignored the bewildered look the security guard stood outside her room gave her, slamming the doors behind him forcefully to keep him out. When he saw the curtain next to the balcony door fluttering in the breeze his movements faltered.

As he stepped out onto the balcony and saw her stood on the stone ledge his breath got stuck I his throat again. The moon was shimmering off her wavy, brown hair and made her appear eerily beautiful.

‘Don’t,’ he whispered quietly, not wanting to scare her in case she fell. When she turned her head to face him she gave him a weak smile and the sight of her watery, mascara smudged eyes made his heart ache for her.

‘Why not?’ she murmured, meeting Jasper’s gaze.

Stepping forward carefully Jasper tried not to make any sudden movements, as if he were approaching a wild animal. ‘Because it’ll break your Liam’s heart, and your mother’s although she may not admit it,’ he told her softly, ‘and it’ll break mine too.’

Eyes widening in surprise at his confession Eleanor struggled to come up with a response. As she stood staring at him dumbfounded she watched as he slowly made his way towards the ledge and began climbing up to join her. ‘Wha- what are you doing?’ she stammered in confusion.

‘I’m right here with you. If you jump I jump,’ jasper told her earnestly, his eyes gentle.

‘You can’t do that,’ Eleanor replied in shock, shaking her head forcefully. ‘Why would you jump?’

‘Because I wouldn’t be able to live with the pain if you died,’ Jasper responded, his voice laced with emotion. ‘I would miss you too much.’

Shaking her head again Eleanor whispered, ‘that’s not true.’

‘How about you just take my word for it, I don’t think we need to test it out do you?’ he replied with a weak smile, trying to lighten the mood.

‘The pain is unbearable,’ Eleanor told him honestly, a fresh tear escaping.

‘It’ll get better, it just takes time,’ Jasper replied, ‘and I’ll be right here whenever you need me. I know how strong you are, you can get through this.’

As Eleanor heard the passion in Jasper’s voice it suddenly hit her what she had been considering doing. As she glanced down at the ground below her again she felt her stomach drop and she immediately turned to step back down onto the balcony, Jasper doing the same a few moments later. She couldn’t give in. What would her father and Robert think if she gave up her life like this?

Watching her closely Jasper felt relief flood him that she had stepped off the ledge. As her face scrunched up in pain and disgust at herself he couldn’t stop himself from reaching forward to enclose her in his arms.

Feeling Jasper’s warm embrace Eleanor rested her head on his shoulder, her tears making his top damp. ‘Thankyou,’ she whispered when she caught her breath again.

‘Thankyou for not doing it,’ Jasper replied softly, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head. ‘Come on, let’s go inside.’ As he held her he noticed how much she was shivering, her hands feeling almost frozen from the cold.

Eleanor nodded and was about to move away from him to go inside when he bent down slightly and wrapped his arms under her legs to lift her up, cradling her in his arms as he carried her inside and lowered her onto her bed. As he began to pull away she found herself wrapping her arms around his neck, ‘please don’t go yet,’ she whispered, an embarrassed flush spreading across her cheeks at her almost desperate plea. When Jasper smirked at her she suddenly released her grip on him, ‘I mean, erm, you can go if you want to, i-‘ she stammered, trying to regain some of her dignity, not wanting him to see how much she needed him if he didn’t feel the same.

‘I’m not going anywhere Princess, I was just going to close the door,’ Jasper replied, a glint in his eyes. He smiled at her then, his heart squeezing at her request.

Once he had closed and locked the door he returned to the bed, pulling the duvet up and over Eleanor as he slide in beside her, wrapping his arms back around her. He was surprised when she didn’t resist, instead resting her head on his shoulders and entwining her legs with his.

After a few moments Eleanor let out a content sigh, ‘I haven’t felt this warm in a long time,’ she murmured sleepily.

Kissing her head softly again Jasper smiled, ‘me neither.’

‘I’m sorry about tonight,’ Eleanor whispered.

‘Don’t be, I’m glad you called. I’m always here,’ Jasper told her. As Eleanor slowly fell asleep Jasper felt warmth spread through him as he noticed the soft smile that was on her peaceful, beautiful face. ‘There’s nowhere else I would rather be,’ he whispered to her as he closed his eyes and sleep enveloped him too, glad that his Princess was still breathing beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Royals or any of the characters. Please do not steal this work.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
